Renesmee Forever
by hannahxrocksx
Summary: Renesmee is tempted by 2 things. Blood and Jacob. But by doing this she is also tempting fate. And fate has funny ways of catching up to people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Renesmee story! The first one went unfinished because I started it a long time ago and **_**now**_** when I actually feel like writing again, I just can't bring myself to finish it! SO I'm writing a new one. **_**Yaay!**_** Don't worry, I promise to make this one waay better than the last, maybe I'll even finish it.**

Chapter 1:

"Having a good time?"

Renesmee looked over to see a tall boy with floppy brown hair walking over to her, holding a drink in his hand.

She shrugged, looking around at the partying teenagers. She hadn't really came to the party by her own choice but because her best friend, Trillion was here...somewhere.

She glanced back at the boy who had now reached her and was leaning over a counter.

"I brought you a drink. You looked a little lonely over here." The boy said handing her a beer.

"Thanks." She had been hiding out in the kitchen for exactly this reason, to advoid annoying drunks and flirts like this boy.

What she really wanted to do was leave this party and go back to her house and hang out with her family, the Cullens, and her other best friend, a werewolf named Jacob.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked, taking a long drink of his beer.

"Renesmee. Yours?" She took a sip of her drink, even though since she was half-vampire, it wouldn't have any effect on her.

"Derin." He slurred.

Renesmee leaned over the counter and inhaled the scent of his blood. She was _so_ thirsty today. She hadn't hunted in awhile and needed to soon.

"Soo...you wanna go for a walk or something?" Derin asked, his eyes soaking up her in her denim Levi jacket over a La Femme purple sequin dress and Urban Original platform heels. She was so used to Alice picking out her outfits by now that she barely even took notice of what she wore anymore, she just threw on whatever was sitting out for her. Although, truthfully, if she had a say in what she wore, she would probably be wearing jeans and a t-shirt to the party.

Renesmee pondered over the question. 'Go for a walk' was basically code for 'hook up' in teen language. Ew.

Just then, Renesmee spotted Trillion on the dance floor, dancing away with a senior, she caught her eye and gave her a wink.

"Uh..I'm not really in a walking mood. I'm more concerned as to whether my ride will be sober enough to drive me home or not."

Renesmee could always walk-or rather run-home but it _was_ a long way and it would most likely tire her out and make her hungrier.

"Well, thats no problem. I'm sure one of the guys will be able to lend a car." Derin said taking another pull on his beer.

Renesmee licked her lips, getting another whiff of Derins scent.

Not that she would drink his blood, it was forbidden in the Cullen family.

Derin suddenly kissed her, mistaking her licking her lips for a sign that she was into him.

His kiss was wet and sloppy and his breath stank of beer. It wasn't even really a kiss, it was more of him slamming his face to hers and slobbering all over. _Yuck._ She was just about to push him away when she smelled something else besides his beer breath. She smelled his blood and boy, did it smell good.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back.

He reacted by grabbing handfulls of her golden bronze hair in his hands and pulling her closer. She parted her lips and drank in the lovely smell of his blood pulsing maddly in his veins.

Somehow she ended up sitting on the counter, with her dress hiked up, Derin's tongue in her mouth, and his hands roaming up her thighs. But she didn't care about any of that, the smell of his blood was too tempting. She trailed kisses down his jawline until she found his neck.

She abruptly sat up and pushed him away, hard. He practically flew across the room. But the point was that he was gone. Him and his tempting blood because if she would have been near him a second longer she might have bit him.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to hunt.

"On second thought, I think I'll walk." She said to him before leaving the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here we go; second chapter. Enjoy! :D **

Chapter 2:

Renesmee entered the house later that night after hunting on some small deer.

She tried to keep her thoughts focused as she walked through the house to keep her dad from finding out about her almost biting Derin, even though he was in the cabin it was always best to be safe.

She spotted Jacob in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Jake? What are you doing here? Everyone's gone."

Jacob looked up at her."I was worried about you Nessie. Bella said you were supposed to be home all weekend."

Oops. She had almost forgotten that she had snuck out of the house to go to that party with Trillo. "Oh! Well, that's because Trillion had to y'know go to the store..." God, she sucked at lying.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow. "And that involved getting your dress torn up and bloodied? And what about your shoes?"

Renesmee glanced down. Shit. She had forgotten that she had ripped her dress while struggling with a deer. She looked like she had come straight off the set of a horror movie.  
"Yeah, okay so maybe I got a little hungry but I haven't eaten in days!"

Jacob sighed."Y'know your not supposed to hunt alone! What if something happened?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said as she ran up to her room to get a change of clothes. She had heard this lecture many times before. All of the Cullens were extremely protective of her, especially Jake.

She ran back downstairs a second later in sweat pants and a T-shirt. She sat down on the sofa next to Jacob resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay?" She whispered.

He sighed and put his face in her hair, only to pull it back abruptly.

"You smell weird." He said, leaning back so he could see her face.

"Thanks."

"Like.." He sniffed her hair again. "Beer and ...boys."  
He glared at her."Where were you again?"

She couldn't look at him. He grabbed her chin so she had no choice but she couldn't look him in the eye and lie. So instead she reached her hands up to his face and showed him images, just mere flashes of the party.

He immediately jumped up like he was electrocuted.

"You lied to me?" He bellowed.

She groaned, she was never going to her the end of it.  
He stormed around the room, getting angrier and angrier. Normally, she would have tried to calm him down but this time she decided to wait a little bit to see if he cooled down. He didn't.

She put a hand on his arm."Jake? Jake! Be quiet! Calm down, please. Your gonna make my dad come running and then he'll really kill me."

Reluctantly, Jacob sat down on the couch.

Renesmee relaxed and snuggled up to him. Jacob could never stay mad at her for long. "I didn't want to go but Trill really wanted to."

He ran a hand through her bronze ringlets."Nessie."

She looked up at him questioningly.

He shook his head. "Nothing, just go to sleep."

And she did. She always slept best when wrapped in Jacob's warm arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A week later, Renesmee sat on the floor of her bedroom with Jacob sitting on the foot of her bed while she ran threw a series of web sites on her laptop.

Renesmee groaned."I don't see why they make me do this. I already know almost everything there is to know about anything!"

"Carlisle just wants you to have a good education. I want you to, too."

Renesmee laughed."Its called reading all my dad's books. Even the romance novels."

Jacob laughed with her and then, after staring at her in that intense way he often did, he declared that homework was over-rated and that they go to the La Push beach. It was summer, after all.

"C'mon, let's jump!" Jacob said as they stood over the cliff.

Renesmee threw off her T-shirt, exposing her pink bikini and grinned."On the count of three!"

She grabbed Jake's warm hand and laced her fingers with his. It felt...right. "One...two...THREE!"

They jumped. Wind hit Renesmee's face as she pummeled to the water.

SPLOOSH! She hit the ice cold water with a thump and swam further into the murky depths. She could hold her breath for hours. The water gave her a sense of peace. She watched as frightened schools of fish swam away from her, sensing a predator.

She saw Jacob break above the surface. She rose and followed him.

"Surprise!" She said as she surfaced, water splashing everywhere.

"Hey." Jacob raked a hand through his dark brown hair, making him look unbearably sexy.

Jacob suddenly blushed and looked away, like he too, had been thinking the same thing about her.

Trying to prevent an ackward silence, Renesmee splashed him with water. "Are you blushing?" She giggled.

Jacob tried to look nonchalant. "Noo."

"Yes, you are!" She giggled again, how could she help it? "Why are you blushing, Jacob Black?"

Jacob sighed and pulled her to him."Nessie..."

She laid her wet head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. This was one of the best things about having Jacob as a friend, feeling the warmth of his arms around her in the freezing cold water. She could feel his chest rising as he breathed and hear his heart pounding blood through out his veins. His blood...

She stiffened. How could she still be thirsty? She had just fed a few days ago, not to mention the week before after she had snuck out of that party.

She turned her head so that it faced his chest, inhaling deeply.  
His blood smelled delious, even though it was werewolf blood. Jacob and Renesmee had never really smelled bad to each other, it was completely the opposite. But was she attracted to his blood or to him? She put her hand on him and took another sniff. Maybe both.

Mmmmm...She leaned into him, enjoying the wonderful smell of his blood beating beneath his skin. Was it beating extra fast or was that just her?

She froze and suddenly realized that Jacob wasn't stroking her hair anymore. His hands were to his sides and he was looking at her strangely.

"Nessie?"

"Uh...yeah?" Embarrassment fluttered throughout her. She realized that both her hands were on his chest, her head leaning into his neck.

"Are you smelling me?"

"Sorry." She immediately swam away from him. "I just-uh.."  
She cleared her throat."You smell good."

Concern filled his features. "Do you need to hunt? Because we can go right now if you want."

"No, no." She looked away, hating how he was always doing things for her and she had nothing to offer him. "It's not just that its- never mind, forget it."

She swam towards the shore.

"Nessie! Wait!" Jake called after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go! Extra long chapter just for all you sweet people who reviewed my story! Thanks.**

4 days later...

Little kids bounded around the beach, carrying ice cream cones in their hands. Nessie watched them while she sat on the beach, her arms folded around her knees.

It'd been a few days since she had been to the beach and since she had last spoken to Jacob. She knew he was worried about her and she felt horrible for not speaking to him but she just needed a few days away from him to get her thoughts straight. And that was exactly what she had told him after their last trip to the beach. Not that he wasn't keeping tabs on her. She knew that he had called Bella every night since she stopped talking to him to know what was going on with her. Which, the answer to that was, not much. She had basically been holed up in her room the whole time trying to work on her essay for Carlisle while also trying to sort out her head.

She sighed. Really, she had no clue what she had to think about that was so important that she couldn't talk to Jacob. They had a special bond between them that made her feel as if there was nothing in the world she couldn't tell Jacob and he would understand, even though she didn't always tell him everything but only because no one's thoughts were safe around Edward.

"Nessie!"

She looked up to see the familiar face of her friend, Trillion, with her black hair and wearing a black and white polka dotted bikini running towards her. Walking with her, was a guy with floppy brown hair that looked oddly familiar. But when they got closer she remembered why.

"Derin?" She asked, hoping it wasn't him and that he just had a twin.

"Yeah! I just met up with him at the beach and he says he knows you!" Trillo exclaimed.

Ooh. So it was him. How embarrassing. "Oh, well, hi, Derin."

"Hey, Renesmee! How's it going? Jeesh, I haven't seen you since you threw me into that wall!" He laughed and sat down next to her, draping an arm over her shoulders. God, he was going to be hard to get rid of.

Trillion raised her eyebrows up at them. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone, it seems like you have a lot of catching up to do." Then she walked away.

Derin started droning on about sports and school and blah, blah, blah...You had to hand it to him, the boy sure could talk. She could smell whiskey on him. He didn't seem drunk, but he didn't seem too sober, either.

Renesmee sat up and stretched her arms. "Well, Derin, as much as I really enjoyed talking to you, I gotta go."

"But-" He was about to protest before Renesmee ran off, faster than the human eye.

She stopped by the cliff side where her and Jacob had last jumped off. She sighed and took out her cell phone, punched in Jacobs cell number, the cell phone had been a present from the Cullen's.

Where R U? I'm sorry, can we talk? Send.

She waited a few minutes for his response and watched the sun set over the cliff. Her phone chimed.

Hell, U know how long I kept checkin my phone for? Where do U want to meet?

She replied. The cliff side. I'm already there. hurry.

A few minutes later, Jacob emerge from the woods.

She ran over and hugged him, trying to ignore the smell of his blood.

"Sorry Jake." She murmured into his jacket.

He laughed."Maybe you should stop talking to me more often if this is the reward."

She stepped back and smacked him playfully. "Aren't you wondering what I had to think about?"

"Not if you don't want to tell me." She saw a glimpse of hurt show in his eyes for a second before it was gone.

She opened her mouth to reply but another voice was suddenly talking over her.

"Hey! Renesmee! There you are! You ran off on me."

She turned to see Derin slowing running up the cliff towards her. Oh no. She glanced at Jacob who had his eyebrows raised at her questioningly. She turned back and dashed over to Derin, eager to get him away so she could talk with Jake.

"Derin, um, hey. I'm kinda busy right now so can you-"

"Who's that tall dude?" Derin interrupted.

"Uh-" She stammered but Derin was already walking towards Jacob. For a hybrid, she sure was bad at using her vampiric reflexes.

"Hey." Derin nodded to Jacob, whiling slinging an arm over Renesmee's shoulders. She shrugged it off.

"Nessie, who is this?" Jacob glared at Derin.

"A...person." She didn't really know why she was so reluctant to tell Jacob about Derin, probably because the less he knew about that party, the less chance she had of getting into trouble.

"I'm Derin. You must be one of Renesmee's friends. Right?"

"A family friend. And you are? A friend?"

Renesmee butted in before Derin could answer. "Actually, Jacob, I was just telling Derin about how we're dating so you're my boyfriend." She looked pleadingly at Jacob, wanting him to play along. He blushed at the word boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah. We've been together for a while now."

"Oh really? So then you know how she's such a good kisser than right?" Derin grinned.

Renesmee's face reddened, she couldn't believe he had just said that. Now her parents were going to find out for sure. She was doomed. She risked a glance at Jacob's face, it seemed to vary from shock to something she couldn't decipher...was it jealously?

She pushed Derin. "Time for annoying boy to go now."

"But-" She gave him another shove and he was gone.

"Jake..." She started but he held up a hand.

"Nessie, c'mon let's go somewhere we can talk." He grabbed her hand before she could protest and started leading her into the woods.

They ran through the forest until they reached a spot where the trees were especially dense and Jacob stopped and started taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprised by his behavior.

"Changing into a wolf, it'll be easier this way."

She didn't question him further but turned so she could advert her eyes.

She heard a soft sound and then a bark and spun around so she could see a great big russet wolf. Her russet wolf. Complete with a small braided band around his ankle with his jeans tucked into it. This reminded her of a similar bracelet that she wore around her wrist that Jacob had made for her and given to her when she was weeks old. She fingered it now as she climbed onto Jacob's back and slid into place between his shoulder blades.

He started off immediately and she had to grab tuffs of his thick fur to stay on.

She enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her face as the trees rushed by her. Jacob could run by far way faster than her but she could tell he was running extra slow now, trying to be careful with her.

She leaned down, laying her head against his shoulders and inhaling the earthy scent of his fur.

He stopped running when they reached a clearing in the woods. Renesmee knew this clearing; it was her mother's meadow, the place where her and her father often went to reminisce and watch eacthother sparkle in the sunlight.

Jacob came to a complete stop and crouched down. Renesmee jumped off him in one fluent leap.

Giving Jacob time and privacy to change form, she walked around the clearing surveying the pretty blossoming flowers. The whole meadow was extraordinary, with its lush green grass and the tall trees bordering it, complete with the sun shining on it, making Renesmee's skin have a little shiny tint but not near as noticeable as a full vampire's.

She heard Jacob approach and stand next to her. She tilted her head towards him and gently placed her fingertips on his face.  
Her thoughts were a focused question mark.

Jacob gestured around him. "I thought it was a good spot. Y'know, scenery and everything. After all, it's where Bella used to go with Edward and they seemed to be all right." He grinned."They had you, didn't they?"

She nudged him. "Okay, c'mon then!" She said as she skipped into the middle of the clearing and sat down. Jacob joined her.

She looked inquiringly at him.

He cleared his throat before speaking."Uh, I don't really know how to begin this but I'm sure it's time you know. Well, I should have told you sooner but...it's not your birthday until a month so I was planning on telling you then."

Renesmee blinked. She had almost forgotten about her upcoming seventh birthday. But how could she forget? It marked the day (according to Carlisle's calculations) that she would stop growing for the rest of her semi-immortal life.

She waited for Jacob to continue. He did after a minute. And when he did, every word that came out of his mouth took Nessie a minute each to comprehend.

"Nessie, I'm imprinted with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lol, sorry to keep you waiting on the next chapter but I was trying to get more ideas for the story. Don't worry, though I'm pretty sure I have enough ideas now that I could write a sequal! (hint, hint)**

Chapter 5:

Renesmee blinked, staring at Jacob's handsome face. "Okay, I think I heard people say Imprint before but I don't know what it means."

Jacob sighed."Well, Edward agreed that I could tell you that we're Imprinted but he said I couldn't explain what exactly it meant. If that makes any sense at all. Sorry Nessie."

"But it's like a bond, right?" Jacob nodded.

Nessie sighed, leaning back against Jacob as she thought this over. Finally, when she couldn't contain her question any longer she asked, "So what does this mean about us?"

Jacob looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair. He took a minute before he answered. "How do you feel about me, Nessie?"

She giggled."You can't answer my question with a question."

He laughed. "That wasn't a question, it was an answer. Now answer my question."

Once they stopped laughing she said, "You're my best friend, Jake. I love you." They grew quiet for a minute until Jacob leaned down and whispered, "I'll love you forever."

Renesmee sighed contently and hugged Jacob around the neck. He was so tall, even when he was sitting down. She tucked her head underneath his chin and breathed in his woody scent. The sound of his thudding heart was like a lullaby to her and she soon found herself growing tired, her eyelids drooping shut. The last thing she remember before she fell asleep was Jacob's warm hand stroking her hair.

Jacob's POV:

I carried Nessie safely nestled in my arms, back to her house where I lay her on her bed to rest.

I sighed, I knew Edward was outside and waiting to talk to me but I wanted to procrastinate as much as possible before I had that conversation.

I looked again at Nessie. She was so beautiful, she looked like an innocent bronze haired angel when she was sleeping. I caressed her cheek with my fingers before exiting her room.

I found Edward outside, a short way into the woods.

"Jacob." He nodded to me."You know what this is about."

I nodded. Nessie was getting older but she was still so young. I didn't think about her in any way other than brotherly but soon that would change.

Edward grimaced, hearing my thoughts. "I don't want you leading her on. Wait until she's ready."

"I would never force her into something she didn't want! I don't even think of her that way yet. God, she's only a few years old." Edward could already hear this in my thoughts but it felt better to say it aloud.

Again, Edward nodded. He didn't look mad but distracted as if something else was bothering him. "I also happen to know that she sneaked out of the house while we were off hunting and went to a party. Next time she'll probably have to stay under supervision and there's a pretty good chance she won't be allowed to see any of her other friends for awhile. But I'll let her see you because of others things that have occurred and I feel she will be safe with you."

His last comment confused me.

"What is it?"

Edward sighed, yet again looking distracted. "Emmett and Jasper caught a scent while they were hunting. At least five vampires. We're going to keep an eye on them but so far they don't seem too much of a threat but we may have to drive them out of the territory if they start hunting or decide to stay. You might want to inform the pack."

I nodded. "Did you tell Nessie?"

"No, I don't want to worry her if this all turns out to be nothing."

Again, I nodded, feeling the same way.

Edward stared at me for a few more seconds before sensing my tired thoughts and saying. "Get some rest Jacob, you had a long day, patrolling all night and worrying about Nessie. You're welcome to a spare bed in the house of course but you'd probably be more comfortable at your apartment."

I nodded and said goodbye and started walking back through the woods. I'd been renting an apartment in Forks for a while now. It helped to be closer to Nessie and it wasn't a long drive to the auto repair shop where I worked.

As I neared the cabin, I heard movement inside and the back door opened.

"Jacob?" Nessie's sweet voice rang out into the night. "Did I hear daddy?"

I came over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Yeah but he's gone now. Why don't you go back inside so you can get some sleep?"

She shook her head against my chest and put her arms around my waist. "Will you come in with me? I'm not used to being in the house when its empty."

I chuckled softly into her hair, unable to refuse as she pulled me into the cabin.

Nessie went into the bathroom and got ready for bed while I sat down in an armchair next to her bed and made myself comfortable.

She came back out and got into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Good night, Jacob."

"Good night." I listened to the sound of her breathing as it got deeper and softer. Sighing I leaned back in the chair. I would stay her until Bella got back. I would stay here for Nessie, as long as she needed me.

Rensmee's POV:

I woke up the next morning to a cold hand touching my face. I opened my eyes to see Alice peering over at me from the edge of my bed.

"Nessie!" She exclaimed when she noticed I was awake. "Hurry and get out of bed, we have a big day of shopping ahead of us!"

I groaned as I pulled away the covers and went into the bathroom to shower. Shopping. With Alice. Fun.

"What are we shopping for exactly?" I asked as I started up the water.

"Dresses, silly. I got us each reservations at a fundraiser. I would have invited everyone else but it's elite so tickets are hard to get and frankly Nessie, I didn't get the impression any of them wanted to go."

"Why would you have to buy tickets to a fundraiser?"

"Why wouldn't you? Honestly, its kind of the whole point of a fund raiser. Plus it's elite so you dance, eat banquet food, bring a date and everything! Doesn't that sound so fun, Nessie?"

I didn't say anything right away because this whole thing wasn't making any sense and sounded like a complete waste of time. But I couldn't tell Alice that, she sounded so excited like a little kid in a candy shop. And I just couldn't bear to break it to her. Then something occurred to me. "Wait, Alice who are we bringing for dates?"

"Jasper and Jacob." She left off the duh but I could tell it was implied.

When I finished my shower and dried my hair, I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room to get dressed. I was surprised when I saw that Alice wasn't there anymore but instead Jacob was sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Jake!" I ran over and hugged him. "What happened to Alice?"

Jacob chuckled and I sat down on his lap. "She ran up to the house saying something about meeting you there. But don't worry she set out your entire wardrobe." Jacob smirked and I giggled.  
Typical Alice.

I scooted closer to Jacob. "So Alice is making me go to this banquet thing and I was wondering if you would be my date."

Jacob groaned."Its not really my thing."

"Jacob, you know Alice is just going to make you go any ways. Please?" I pouted.

"Okay, Nessie." Jacob sounded exasperated.

I bounced with joy. "Thanks Jacob! It won't be nearly as bad with you there!"

Jacob sighed and was about to say something but when he looked down at me and his face reddened.

I quickly glanced down at myself and noticed my towel was beginning to slip down, exposing my cleavage. Blushing furiously, I pulled up my towel and jumped off Jacob's lap. Suddenly feeling very exposed, I looked through the clothes that Alice had set out for me. It was a low-cut purple blouse, a lacy black camisole, black wash jeans and purple emerald flats. Alice is obsessed with me in purple. I grabbed my clothes and quickly got changed. I decided to leave my hair down today and just quickly brushed through it.

Jacob was still sitting in the same spot as before but now he looked slightly less comfortable.

He stood up when he saw me. "Er...I got to go Nessie. I have work and then patrol later tonight but I'll stop by later okay?"

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head before walking out. He stopped abruptly and turned as he reached the door. "Oh and Nessie?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"You look really pretty today." Then he walked out before he could see my blushing.

I would have to remember to thank Alice later, I thought as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door for a full day of shopping with Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Still Renesmee's POV:**

"Here, try this one on too." Alice handed me another dress over the top of the changing room. I sighed. Couldn't she just foresee what dress I would end up wearing instead of making me try them all on? "Okay! Let me see! I know you're done Nessie, there's no fooling me."

I took a deep breathe and pulled the curtain back before Alice yanked it back herself. I stepped out. As soon as Alice saw me she all but danced for joy. "That's it Nessie! That's your dress!"

I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress that went great with my pale skin. The dress had straps that fell off my shoulders delicatley and was quite short. Daddy wouldn't like that. It just barely covered my thighs with a layer of lace trim at the end but I had to admit that it was longer than some of the other ones Alice had had me in. I looked at myself again. I looked much older than sixteen in this dress. I could probably qualify for the same age as Jacob. I just hoped he liked it.

Alice was already planning my hair and make up to go with the dress. I changed back in the dressing room and looked around the store some more while Alice payed.

Finally, we left and instead went to a shoe store. It didn't take us long there. I imediatly fell in love with a pair of peep toe stiledo heels that matched flawlessly with the dress. But Alice seemed to be buying time like she was trying to distract me or something.

On the ride back I asked Alice about it but she just played dumb and said she didn't know what I was talking about.

When we got to the house, almost everyone was gone. The only person at the house was momma, which surprised me since she was usually at the cabin or with daddy. But there she was, sitting on the couch and waiting for us to get home. I ran over and hugged her."Mom! Where is everyone?" When momma didn't say, I pulled back and studied her face, She looked like she was trying to think of an excuse.

Finally, she said."They went out hunting."

I knew they didn't, momma was a terrible liar."Mom, they just got back from a hunting trip."

After that she sighed and told me not to worry about it. Alice jumped in then and declared that everything was ready for the fundraiser in 2 days.

I sighed."Alice why do we even have to go to this thing?"

"_You_ have to go because it will improve your social status. _I'm_ going because I want to."

Improve my social status? What did that even mean? But I held my tongue because it was best not to question Alice. I saw momma smirk out of the corner of my eye.

I spent the rest of the day watching television and eating green olives (they were one of the only human foods that didn't taste like dirt to me).

Finally, as it was just starting to get dark out, Jacob came inside from patrol.

"Jacob!" I ran over to him.

He ruffled my hair."Hi Nessie. God, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

Rosalie walked in through the back door then."Get it yourself, dog. I'm sure there's plenty of scraps out on the porch for you to munch on."

Jacob just rolled his eyes and chuckled. I offered him the jar of olives but he shook his head.

We watched t.v. for a while longer until all of a sudden Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped. Everyone looked at her. A second later, the back door burst open and daddy, Carlisle, Jasper,and Emmett came rushing in.

I heard Alice whisper something like,"They're on their way." and then saw Carlisle nodd. Everyone started taking up a defensive postition and Jacob grabbed my hand and protectively pulled me to the back of the room.

"Jake? What's going on?" I whispered in a shaking voice.

Jacob sighed before answering."Some other vampires happen to be in the region. We didn't want to worry you so we didn't tell you."

I didn't have time to be angry about this though because the next thing I knew the door was being opened by Carlisle as he welcomed two strange vampires into the house.

**A/N: What will happen next? R&R (read+reveiw) to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The first thing I noticed about them was that they were extremely beautiful but in a sort of eery and scary way.

The two vampires that walked into our house both had pitch black hair with a purple tint. The man had short messy black hair and the girl had long silky straight black hair that came down to her waist and perfectly even bangs. It was obvious they were twins.

The second thing I noticed about them was their age. They both were no older than their late teens but the way they held themselves made them seem centuries old. Maybe they were.

Carlisle immediately announced."Hello, we're the Cullen's and who may you be?"

I shuddered next to Jacob and held his hand tight as they introduced themselves.

"We are pleased to meet you, the Cullen's." The girl curtsied a little."My name is Elizabeth and this is my brother Erik." Erik nodded his head slightly as he gazed around the room and his sister continued."I suppose you could call us nomads, but we do not travel alone." She grinned slightly. Her voice was high-pitched and ringing."We like to bring, how would you say, protectors along with us on our journeys. We normally don't stop by covens as large as this one but, alas, we are very curious creatures indeed."

Her accent was different. I couldn't quite put finger on it but it was the accent of someone who had traveled many places.

Carlisle talked to her for another moment before he decided it was safe to let everyone make introductions. He began saying everyone's names and they gave a short greeting and when it came to my name, I stepped around Jacob so I could see them better.

"Hello." I nodded.

Erik's head immediately snapped to attention at the sound of my voice and his eyes roamed over me intently.

I heard daddy growl lightly under his breathe at what must have been Erik's thoughts.

For the first time this evening Erik spoke. "You have a heart beat, yet you smell of vampire. How is this possible?"

He addressed me only so I decided to answer, even though Jacob was trying to pull me back behind him.

I shrugged, my eyes searching Erik's face for any sign of emotion, it remained blank. "I'm a hybrid."

His eyes became amused."Interesting."

Elizabeth cleared her throat."Please excuse my brother, as I said, we are very curious."

Carlisle and Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening talking and most everyone began to un tense and relax. If the vampires tried to make a move, they wouldn't stand a chance. Except daddy never seemed to relax nor Jacob. I don't think Jacob liked the way that ever since I had introduced myself, Erik's eyes had never left me.

I tried to hide behind Jacob in an attempt to escape Erik's unblinking stare but it didn't make me any more comfortable. I reached my hand on Jacob's arm and showed him how uncomfortable Erik's stares made me, especially when his eyes lingered on my torso. At this, Jacob seemed to tremble with fury and pulled me with him into the kitchen.

Once in the privacy of the kitchen, I hugged Jacob around his neck and whispered in his ear,"I don't like this. When will they leave?"

Jacob stroked my hair and sighed, "I dunno, Nessie. I dunno."

I leaned my head into Jacob as he ran his hands through my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to the tempting sound of his heartbeat. I sudden hunger burned my throat. I quickly stepped out of Jacob's reach.

"Nessie?" Jacob looked confused as I headed to the fridge. I opened it up and started looking for a spare bottle of blood that Carlisle usually kept handy. I found one and took it out.

I put a hand on Jacob to show him the hunger I was feeling. He nodded.

I opened the bottle and started to drain it when the sound of someone clearing their throat made me jump.

I looked behind me to see Erik standing there. Jacob growled lightly but otherwise did nothing.

"Is that stuff any good? I never was a fan of donated blood, I prefer it fresh."

I swallowed quickly. Man, he was a creepy. "Uh, its good actually. Type AB is the sweetest."

He grinned flirtatiously."Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled as I downed the rest of it. I know its rude to eat in front of guests but what could I offer him? Olives?

He started to wander around the kitchen, looking at pictures and antiques that were set out.

I set down my empty bottle of blood and looked at Jacob, who looked slightly angry.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen then. "Erik? I was just telling Carlisle that we had to leave. Are you coming or would you rather sit and browse all day?" Erik just shrugged and they walked out.

Later, I sat on the couch with Jacob's arm around me as everyone discussed the recent meeting.

"I don't like them." Daddy was saying."You didn't see inside their thoughts, they act nice on the inside but that's exactly what it was, an act!"

"Edward, they seemed perfectly fine to me. And they're just passing through and promised not to hunt." Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes but Carlisle, the reason they came here tonight was to see if we were a threat to them or not because they like this region and are planning on staying here." Daddy ground out through clenched teeth.

Emmett and Jasper nodded, Alice sighed and put her fingers to her temples, and Carlisle nodded gravely.

I snuggled closer to Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled me closer to him and sighed, running a hand nervously through his hair. I yawned and was suddenly over-powered by such a tiredness that I could barely keep my eyes open. No one seemed to notice because they were all so absorbed in conversation. Not even Jacob seemed to notice me. This makes me angry, Jacob always notices me. Usually everyone does, besides Emmett who claims to find me annoying. I guess you could say I'm spoiled, but not a spoiled brat.

I looked across the room and make eye contact with mommy, mouthing the word 'tired'. She nodded and stood up. "Jacob, why don't you take Nessie back to the cabin? You must be exhausted, its been such a long day, and I'm sure the pack will be dying to know what's going on."

Jacob nodded and also got up."Come on, Nessie. Let's go."

"Carry me?" I said pouting my lips out and gave him a look a knew he couldn't refuse.

He sighed and lifted me up muttering,"Someday, Nessie your gonna owe me for this."

I giggle,"Oh Jacob, you know you love me." I give him another pouty look."Right?"

He chuckles and kisses my head causing me to unexpectedly blush and tuck my head in his chest so he couldn't see my face.

As he carried me out the door I heard Rosalie mutter something that sounded suspiciously like,"Ordered around like the dog he is."

Trees and vegetation blurred around me as I held tight to Jacob's warm arms.

"God, Nessie" Jacob started as we neared the house."Your getting heavy, I may have to stop carrying you soon."

I knew he was just joking but pretended to be offended and jumped out of his arms. Trying to keep a straight face I poked him in the ribs. "Fine then Jacob Black. You don't have to carry me anymore but you'll regret it laater..." I said trying to sound mysterious but ending up sounding like a 5 year old.

He laughed and made to grab me but I ducked away swiftly. "And why would I want to carry you around?"

I giggled and twirled into the cabin, dodging Jacob's jokingly attempts to pull me back into his arms. "Because I come with perks of course."

He stopped and grinned, playing along. "I'm so sure. And what are these so called 'perks' of yours?" He made air quotes.

I pretended to be deep in thought for a few seconds then shrugged and said,"My charming personality of course." like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jacob laughed harder this time and snagged me around my waist, pulling me onto the couch with him. I snuggled into him and sighed as he stroked my hair.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise outside the cabin caused us both to jump.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I'll go see" Jacob started to get up but I caught his arm. "Wait, Jake..I'm scared. Can't you just stay here..for now?" My voice shook, slightly and I cursed myself silently for my coward ness.

"Yeah, Nessie...of course." Jacob let me to my bedroom."C'mon you need your sleep."

I nod slightly and slip under the covers on my bed, not bothering to change into my pjs.

As I began to doze off with Jacob's arms around me, I suddenly remember the fundraiser the next day. Should I remind Jacob that Alice's fundraiser was tomorrow? But I quickly discarded the thought, figuring he'd remember and not wanting to wake him.

I leaned over on my side to get a better look at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept and it made him look even more handsome. I blushed at the thought. I felt a sudden longing towards him, but not for his blood. No, I wanted to kiss him. I watched him for a little while longer until I finally got the guts to do it and I leaned my face down to his, staring intently at his perfect lips. I breathed in and closed my eyes placing my lips on his. My lips fit on his perfectly, like they were meant to be. It was like he was a good kisser even in his sleep. Slowly I pulled away, breathing out as my whole body flushed with warmth and a newfound excitement over this secret kiss. It was so much better than kissing that sloppy human boy. I don't even remember his name anymore, I'm so drunk off that kiss. I look at him again, peering into his face and hoping he won't wake up. "Sweet dreams, Jacob." I whisper as I lay back down and dream of the only thing that's on my mind; Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

I awoke the next morning to Alice draping clothes over the foot of my bed and saying, "Hurry up Nessie! We don't have all day, I already have Jacob getting ready. We're going to pick him up at Billy's." I groaned and stuffed my pillow over my head only to have Alice tear it off.

I stumbled through my shower and ate a quick breakfast of a tasteless bowl of cereal while Alice started putting my hair in curlers. Finally, I set down my spoon and said, "Alice, don't we have bigger things to worry about than a _fundraiser?_"

Alice sighed and tapped me with her curler. I flinched. "Oh course we do Nessie. But your parents and I feel its best if we take your mind off that. Besides, we already bought your wardrobe, remember?" After that I didn't say anything.

Alice poked, prodded and painfully tampered with my hair until she was finally satisfied and then led me to the bathroom where she started on my make up.

I was half way asleep by the time she was done.

"Okay, Nessie now we just have to get you into your dress so we don't ruin your make up." Alice helped me pull the dress on and then strap on my peep-toe heels. "Now don't look! I'll be right back." She ran off to get changed. I had to admit, I was kind of afraid to look at myself anyways. Alice was known to go overboard. So it wasn't very hard to follow her orders.

She was back in a few seconds and looked stunning. She was dressed in an olive green sweetheart neckline cocktail dress and black heels. She only had some eyeliner on but that was all she needed; I found myself comparing her to a pixie. A sofisticated pixie, but a pixie nontheless.

Finally, Alice clapped her hands over my eyes and led me to her full length mirror. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I gasped. In my short midnight blue cocktail dress with its straps that fell elegantly off my shoulders, my perfectly matching blue heels, and my hair falling down my shoulders in dreamy waves, I looked like a goddess. Alice was smart and only added minimum make up but the effect brought out my choclate eyes perfectly. My cheeks were naturally rosey so she had just added a small amount of blush and a pearly pink lip gloss that brought empasis to my heart-shaped lips.

After a minute of admiring myself I hugged Alice. "Wow, Alice I look waay better than I usually do! Thanks."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "Oh Nessie, I can't change what's already there."

Her reply confused me so I didn't say anything but followed her back to the house. Everyone loved my dress. Momma looked like she was going to cry and daddy didn't seem too happy about the length of it but overall everyone seemed to like it and seemed eager to shoo us out of the house. I guess they had work to do.

Jasper drove the car and Alice sat in the passenger seat so I was stuck in the back. I wish we could have taken Jacob's Rabbit and drove separtley because it was going to be a tight fit with Jacob in the back seat of my dad's Volvo with me.

When we got to Billy's house, Jacob was waiting for us. Just seeing him made me practically throw the door open before Jasper even had the car in park. Once he did, I opened the door and went running to Jacob who was sitting on the porch, flinging my arms around his neck.

"Oof! Er, hi Nessie. I'm all ready so, you wanna let go of me?" Jacob laughed and patted my back.

I giggled and stepped away from him, resisting the urge to jump into his arms as he stood up and straightened out his shirt. He was wearing a white button up shirt, which was untucked, black slacks and a blue tie that matched my dress. Alice must have planned it. I frowned when I realized that his hair had been trimmed but overall he looked nice. I had to admit, he cleaned up good. I was about to jokingly tell him this when I noticed him staring at me, his eyes glazed over and a faint smile on his face.

Oh no, I thought. Had I done something wrong? Did he not like me hugging him so much? Did he not like my dress? "Jake? Whats wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

He shook his head like he was clearing it. "Nothing Nessie. You look great."

"Oh." I replied as confused as ever. I hated compliments, they always felt like someone wanted to say something else but was afraid to. I looked down at myself. "Thats all?"

He shrugged and smiled, grabbing my hand. "Yeah, that color looks really nice on you."

I blushed as we got into the car, making a mental note to wear more blue.

As we drove, I leaned against Jacob and he was about to run a hand through my hair when Alice suddenly said, "Ruin her curls and you'll pay, mutt."

I giggled playing with Jacob's tie as he made an exagerated sigh and rolled his eyes at me.

Suddenly my cell phone went off in my purse and caused me to jump. I had completly forgotten about it. I quickly dug through my purse where I found it wedged between some dollar bills and an old book from my dad's collection I was reading. I opened it up to see a new message from Trillion. A wave of shame passed through me. I had been totally neglecting my friend. She wanted to know what I was doing.

I quickly typed back to her. _Uh sorry we haven't talked. Going to black tie fundraiser w/ aunt and Jake. Talk later._ I felt immensly guilty as I hit send and shut my phone off. I wouldn't blame her if she got mad at me but had to shove all thoughts of her from my head as we pulled into the private drive of a huge fancy french restaraunt.

A chauffer took our car keys as we got out. I noticed tons of elegantly dressed people, mostly young adults.

We entered the building where a petite girl with tight blond curls and a bright pink dress escorted us to our reserved table. She looked in her late teens or early twenties and I couldn't help but noticed the way she stared at Jacob and Jasper.

"Your server will be here soon. Please, have a seat." She fluffed her curls and then looked directly at Jacob as we sat down. "In the meantime, is there anything I can get you?"

Jacob didn't seem to notice how she only looked at him but just politley shook his head.

We talked while we waited for our server, Alice gushing over everyone's attire and the beautiful decorations of the restaurant. I began to feel like I was being watched and turned my head to see a handsome teenage boy from the table across from ours staring at me. When he saw that he had caught my eye, he grinned smugly. He had stylishly messy black hair and cyrstal blue eyes that intrigued me. Not able to help myself, I waved shyly back at him. His grin turned smugger and he leaned over his table and said, "Still waiting for your server too?"

I nodded, smiling faintly, these rich kids would talk to anyone. I guess they figured they were all family here.

He nodded knowingly. "The banquet I was at last week had way better service." He seemed to think for a minute then added with a wink. "But this one has far more attractive guests."

I was about to laugh at him for this sly remark but noticed Jacob glowering and quickly ended all conversation with the boy. Instead, I turned back to Jacob and whispered. "How long do you think it'll take before we can distract Alice and sneak out of here?"

He laughed lightly as Alice muttered, "I heard that."

We were still laughing as our server came up to take our order. I looked through the menu and decided on a salad with extra green olives. Jacob ordered a steak. Jasper seemed to randomly pick the first thing he saw and Alice ordered a small green salad. After our food was ordered a waitress came by with a tray of martinis and offered us each one. Before anyone could stop me, I quickly grabbed one for myself. I had never had a martini before and was interested to know what they tasted like. Jacob gave me a disapproving look.

"What?" I asked. "If your allowed to have one then I should be too."

He scowled. "Yeah, but I'm older than you Nessie."

"Oh, leave her alone Jacob, she's just having fun." Alice butted in.

Jacob continued to scowl as I grinned trumpiently and, just to prove I could, took a sip of the martini. It was horrible. It tasted like acid and burned my throat. Jacob laughed loudly as I spit it back into the glass.

I frowned. "Maybe I'll just have a water..."

Our food came and Jacob and I ate eagerly as Alice and Jasper pushed theirs around their plates and occasionly smuggled some of it into their napkins.

Once the food and deserts were done, the music started. Alice stood up excitedly. "This is the best part!" She chimed as she grabbed Jasper's hand and led him to the dance floor. They twirled and swayed harmonioulsy to the music and soon almost everyone had joined in.

Jacob and I danced to a few upbeat songs and then wandered off to the snack bar. I picked at some olives until I noticed the same girl with the tight blond curls from earlier. I frowned when I noticed she was flirting with Jacob. I quickly stepped between them and asked Jacob if he wanted to dance. As we were dancing, I noticed that I was experiencing a strange resentment towards the girl, but I couldn't quite place the feeling. _Jealousy?_

"What was that about?" Jacob whispered as he spun me around.

I shrugged. "I just got the urge to dance I guess."

"Nessie, you know what I mean."

I sighed. "I didn't like the way that girl was looking at you."

He seemed a little confused but didn't press the subject any further. I noticed another waiter going by with drinks, this time something different from the martinis. Wine. Another thing I had never tried before. Since I was feeling adventurous, I reached out and grabbed a glass earning a disapproving look from Jacob even though he too, reached out for some.

Caustiosly, I took a light sip of the wine. It ran smoothly down my throat and didn't quite the same acid taste as the martinis. It was actually pretty good.

Jacob seemed surprised to see I was actually drinking it. "Wow, Nessie we actually found an acholic beverage that you like." He smirked and I punched him playfully.

We finished our drinks and danced for a while longer until a slow song came on and I draped my arms around Jacob's neck. He was so tall, even when I was wearing my heels I just barely came to his chest.

We swayed to the music for a minute until a sudden thought popped into my head. _Maybe I should make a move._ I tried to shove the thought away. It was such a stupid idea, I didn't even know if he liked me that way or not. _Only one way to find out._ The nagging voice kept coming back. Finally, I settled for resting my head on his chest as we danced. His heart beat sounded so beautiful, like it was beating in time with the music.

Not bearing to stand it anymore, and not able to push that annoying voice in my head away, I finally suggested to Jake that we go outside to the gardens. He nodded so I grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

**Jacob's POV:**

_Renesmee looks so beautiful tonight. _I couldn't help think as she led me to the gardens outside the restaurant. I noticed the way everyone's eyes followed her as she walked across the room. The males, lustfully, and the females, enviously. You would have to be blind not to notice her. She was radiant.

Even I had noticed when she first came bounding out of the car towards me. She had grown so fast and she just looked so...for lack of better words, _sexy._ I would have to make sure to rid these thoughts of my mind before I returned in 'hearing' distance of Edward.

Nessie opened the doors to the garden and led us to the rose and lily area and plopped down on the bench.

My thoughts were racing as Nessie leaned back in the bench and exhaled deeply. When had I started having these feelings for her? It had just been recently because I had not been lying when I had told Edward a few days ago that I still thought of Nessie as a sister. Yes, I got jealous and mad when other guys took notice of her but not because I wanted her for myself. _So when had that changed?_

Renesmee sighed again and I glanced over at her and noticed that she appeared nervous over something. Probably worrying over the safety of her family with the coven of nomads in such close range. I would worry too if I didn't know how capable the pack and the Cullen's were of taking care of themselves.

I point out at the full moon, beautiful and bright,as it lit up the whole garden. "See that, Nessie? Sometimes, i'll look out at the moon and it's hard to believe that regular humans are looking up at the same moon as me at the same time. Because, when it comes right down to it, we all see the same moon, no matter how many differences we have."

Nessie sighed contently and leaned against my shoulder. The warmth of her arm felt good on mine.

A minute or so passed until Nessie suddenly blurted out, "I like you Jake."

I didn't really understand what she was saying. "Haven't you always?"

She crossed her arms and frowned. "No, you dummy. I mean I really like you."

Comprehension dawned on me. When had this started? The same time I had begun to notice her? "Well, I like you too, Nessie but can we please stop speaking in elementary terms of the word 'like'?"

Renesmee turned towards me then, a crease between her brows. "Jake, your ruining it! This isn't exactly how I pictured you reacting..."  
Then she blushed and quickly turned her head, not meeting my eyes.

"Nessie..." I groaned, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look into my eyes. "When did you start feeling like this?"

She blushed deeper until her face was scarlett. I could tell she wanted me to release my hold on her chin but I wanted an answer. "A few days ago, I guess." She mumbled sheepishly.

I sighed in relief. Good, she hadn't been feeling this for too long. At least Edward hadn't been lying to me. I loosened my grip on her and she pulled away, muttering. "That was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything!"

"No, Nessie. I want to know how you feel." I jumped up and caught her arm. "And...to tell the truth I've been kinda feeling the same way the last few days..."

Her eyes flitted to mine hopefully and I leaned my head down to hers. She had a loving look in her eyes as I drew her face towards mine; a look that made my heart pound with love and longing. She was my Nessie. The center of my universe. She closed her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her, encasing her. Ours lips were just painful centimeters apart when Alice came bursting out the garden doors causing us to jump apart quickly.

But Alice looked to agitated to notice. "Jacob! Renesmee! We have to go! Now! There's going to be an attack in the clearing. If we hurry, I can warn Edward. Jasper's getting the car!" 


End file.
